


Lost Bet

by Grimiore801



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimiore801/pseuds/Grimiore801
Summary: Lime lost a bet to Cyan in a turf war





	Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is crapvand super short)

“Please don't anyone come...please don't let anyone come” Lime thought. He looked like shit his clothes was a mess and his face was very red. That and he was getting fucked from behind. “Cy... can't you..hurry up, someone might see...Ah!” 

“You should have thought of that before you took the bet.” The blue inkling said with a smile as he thrusted unforgivingly into the green one’s body. 

Right the turf war…. Cyan came in with his big mouth how he can swamp both him and his sister and proposed a bet “Loser has to do whatever the winner says. If you don't then you have to walk around New Inkton Plaza in your underwear” Cyan had said, and of course Lemon had basically forced Lime to accept. And boy they lost….badly. Their team was behind by 50%. Lime ’s team had took their loss in stride and honored the bet. All but Lime had to strut around and act like various animals. “Don't worry Lime, you're not off the hook yet.” Cyan had said once everyone else had headed off “ I got something special for you” and that's how Lime had gotten into this mess. His forearms were starting to get sore from rubbing against the brick of the building they hid behind. 

Lime made a quiet resolve not to let let Cyan know he was actually enjoying this, he kept his moans to slight hitches in his breathing and was facing down. It worked...for the first minute, now he couldn't help the occasional soft moan that escaped. And Cyan was drinking it up every noise he made. The blue inkling was going taking it slow despite being in public, going in a measured pace just enough to frustrate Lime.

“I don't have all day. I'm serious, go faster.” Lime said in a highly irritated tone. 

“Sure that's what you want lovely?” Cyan asked teasingly as he nipped along Lime’s ear. He chuckled at his glare. Without warning Cyan’s thrusts did a complete 180, he thrusted harshly into Lime, one particular thrust causing the inkling under him to nearly scream as his vision was filled with stars. His mouth was quickly covered by Cy’s gloved hand. “ Careful, you don't want someone to find us right?” he said in a mocking tone. “i don't have to get you do i?” Lime shook his head. “good.”

Lime whimpered softly to himself it was the best he could do. His cock was beyond leaking and his body needed release. His hand reached down and wrapped around his penis giving a few light strokes. Cyan’s hand joined his own, teasing the tip with his thumb. “I'm gonna…”

“Cum? Go on. Do it, cum for me” Cyan whispered grinding his hips into Lime in a circular motion, That was all the poor inkling could take before he came spurting green ink everywhere. Cyan grunted when Lime tightened around him, in a few more hard thrusts he had came deep inside Lime. When he pulled out some of his ink came spilling out mixing with the green. While Lime was trying to regain his breath, Cy looked at his now soiled glove. “Squit….” he pulled it off, and tossed it on the floor. “man… that was my favorite pair too.” He stated. He then tucked himself back into his pants. “ Welp that was fun now I gotta jet”

“Wait you're really gonna just leave me like…” Lime didn't get to finish before he heard the sounds of a squid swimming away


End file.
